One Raindrop
by Bingalicious Midnight
Summary: Pippin wonders if he was really useful in the War of the Ring. A talk between hobbits. Read and review, please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Merry, Pippin, etc. So go away and don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure where this story came from, and it's one of my first tries at something short and angsty (I think.) Anyway, please read and review.  
  
------------------------  
  
ONE RAINDROP  
  
------------------------  
  
"Merry? What is a great deed?"  
  
Merry turned, surprised by this question from Pippin. He was usually not the type to ask such deep questions, and he had been as cheerful as ever recently. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"The War of the Ring is over," Pippin began, "And I wonder if I truly helped in any great deed."  
  
"Surely you have!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"What then?" asked Pippin. "What great deeds did I do? Out of the four hobbits, I was the only one to be of no help. Frodo, of course, was the Ring-Bearer. I think that must be the greatest deed of all. And Sam; Sam traveled to Mordor with Frodo, and Frodo says he wouldn't have gotten anywhere without him. And you, Merry, you helped Lady Èowyn kill the Witch King and turn the tide of that battle. What did I do but hinder the great deeds of others?"  
  
"Pippin, certainly it depends on how you measure a great deed," Merry said, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You saved the life of Lord Faramir. You fought among the seven thousand who assailed the enemy at the very end! Surely these are great deeds."  
  
Pippin sighed. "If someone was to hear the tale of our adventures, surely I will be viewed as the comical character. The 'Fool of a Took', as Gandalf had a tendency to call me. I dropped things into wells in Moria. I looked into the Palantir.  
  
"And was I anything BUT a fool of a Took?"  
  
Now Merry sighed. "I already named but a few of the things you took part in. Think, Pippin, think. You helped rouse the Ents. You were the one who got us away from those orcs. You helped save the Shire from Saruman and his evil Men."  
  
"I mean great deeds, Merry, GREAT deeds. I have only saved one man or hobbit at a time, and there were seven thousand others who marched to Mordor. I did very little to save the Shire; those Men were scared of us, all of us. Everything would have gone fine without me. I think hindered more than I helped. Perhaps it would have been better if I had just stayed home in the Shire."  
  
"Now certainly you are being a fool of a Took! You mean you would have rather let die those you saved than feel you had not had a big enough part to play?"  
  
"Well, no," said Pippin.  
  
"One raindrop is not very large, or useful, not even a very large raindrop," Merry began, "And falling on the sea, a raindrop is meaningless, no matter its size. Yet if you gather raindrops in a storm and throw them down upon a parched land, they can make all the difference."  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" said Pippin, "For I am no raindrop, and certainly no rainstorm. Maybe I'm a mini-drought."  
  
"A raindrop can be a little deed, yet a whole storm of little deeds can change the tide of a war. In any case, your deeds were larger than most men can brag about. I would say you are a large pond, if not more. You, Pippin, are NOT a drought."  
  
"Perhaps," Pippin said. "But let us now go inside. The Sky must have heard you speak of raindrops, for it looks about to rain."  
  
Inside they went, and with no time lost. For the moment they were inside, rain began pelting down into Hobbiton. It ran in streams and rivulets down the path, in a seeming attempt to drown all it faced. Soon the windows of the hobbit-hole were streaked with water, and this design made a strange shadow play over Pippin's face as he gazed out the window into the wet world.  
  
Yet it was made of nothing more than raindrops. The storm had come in time, for while it darkened the skies, it brightened the spirit of one hobbit.  
  
Raindrops could do a lot. And what had Merry said? A large pond, or perhaps something more...  
  
------------------------  
  
So... how'd you like it? I know it's very short and there's a lot of dialouge, but I think it came out okay. Review and let me know please!  
  
AND MAY THE HAIR ON YOUR FEET NEVER THIN!  
  
--Bug 


End file.
